


The Bangtan Purge

by Pxrk_jxmxn



Category: The Purge: Anarchy (2014), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Multi, Purge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxrk_jxmxn/pseuds/Pxrk_jxmxn





	The Bangtan Purge

Bangtan boys, thats what they were known as when the purge approached. You heard the familiar warning noise on TV and quickly looked at it and began closing everything. They lived on the rich side which nobody dared to come attack but they went out. You peeked out a window you were about to close. You saw jimin looking at you with a tilted head, he gave you a side smirk before walking away with the rest of they guys. Thats when you heard it. The alarm for the start of the purge.


End file.
